Be Careful What You Wish For
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: In a world where Akashi that plays basketball doesn't exist, Midorima finds it hard to breathe. Akashi-centric. General? and maybe a bit of MidoAka. One-shot.


**Author Notes:** Haha, I'm back (after more than a year)~! Not really. I don't know. I faced a lot of things this past year like two life-threatening moments, but yeah, I've recovered. I still have a few things in life that I need to fix, but I have more time typing.

Also, I've just read the manga (KnB) updates, and I've come to hate Kuroko (which makes it really hard to continue all my AkaKuro fics, but yeah, I'll try my best to). Currently, I'm in love with MidoAka (with MuraAka and KiseAka in the side) so I've made this fic. It's pretty Akashi-centric and really, not much about the pairing.

**Warnings:** Spoliers, OOC characters, and very biased way of writing characters.

**Disclaimer:** The Kuroko no Basuke series is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

* * *

No one suspected it to turn out that way.

Yes, no one expected Seirin to win against Rakuzan. But they did, but that wasn't the problem.

"**I lost,"** Akashi whispered to himself as he watched the scoreboard with shock.

Rakuzan still couldn't believe the result and Seirin was still ecstatic about their win. Midorima couldn't believe what happened too as he watched from the audience's seat. And for one second, he met Akashi's eyes, and swore that the emotions there isn't something he wished to see. Akashi mouthed something to him, he was too far away to hear what was said but surely that meant…*

No one noticed their exchange but when Kuroko got over his disbelief in their win, he turned his attention to his previous captain, thinking what to say, or how should he address him.

"**Akashi-kun,"** he called out, but Akashi's only reply was to bow his head low as he laughed brokenly.

While everyone was waiting for the moment when Akashi Seijuurou would finally admit that winning is not everything, but when Kuroko heard that laugh he knew that it wasn't what he would get and what came out from those lips broke not only Kuroko's heart, but everyone else's.

"**If it'll turn out like this, I wish I never played basketball."**

And the high heaven just decided to grant that wish.

* * *

Midorima awoke from a dream –or a nightmare- but he wasn't sure what. He doesn't remember any details to it but there was something so wrong in it that he actually feared remembering it. But put that aside, today is Teikou's opening ceremony and his first day as a middle school student.

…_First day?_

He shrugged the unsettling feeling at the back of his head and prepared himself for school.

"**Now, for the first year representative, the student who topped in the entrance examinations, we present Akashi Seijuurou."**

A boy ascend to the aisle, his crimson orbs and hair standing out and it took a few seconds for Midorima to realize that this was the boy who beat him in scoring highest in the test. He had his interests about the boy, but decided that it was not worth pursuing.

His head hurts for a moment, but a few seconds later he's staring at nothingness as if he's forgetting something really important.

* * *

While he might play the piano, he found joining the Classical Music Club wrong. That was his original plan but something pulls him away from the idea. He doesn't know how to put it, but since Oha-Asa also recommended more physically active lifestyle, and the only sport he ever played was basketball, he decided to join the Basketball Club. Besides, Teikou was known for their above-average team and motto 'Hundred Games, Hundred Victories.'

And to say in the least, the club was interesting in its own way. There were five individuals that he find curious: first is Murasakibara Atsushi, really tall guy and childish but is good at basketball, second is Aomine Daiki, a little rowdy and an idiot but pretty flexible, third is Haizaki Shougo, a very unlikable guy but has a talent, fourth is Nijimura Shuuzou, the club's captain who can keep Haizaki in line and lastly… the last but never the least… the last one is…

…_who?_

Midorima was sure there were five people but then, who was the last one? And there it was again, that really bad feeling that turns his insides upside down. There was something there but suddenly it's gone and it confuses him greatly but still he doesn't know what.

He pushed the unwanted feeling aside, wondering why simply joining a club can put him through such a bad experience.

* * *

It wasn't long till he joined the first string and eventually the regulars. Not long after, the model, Kise Ryouta joined the team. The model didn't particularly get along well with Haizaki but Nijimura made sure to look after Haizaki. Also, Kise was placed under Aomine's coaching. And that was wrong.

Granted that Aomine's an idiot to coach anyone at all, but he's still a basketball idiot which might, or might not be his redeeming factor. But that isn't what feels wrong in Midorima's opinion. Something else is, as if there's something lacking in that equation. But he deemed it as unimportant because how important could it be if it's not about him?

…_Him? Who's he?_

It's always like this, he always ended referring to a person who… just doesn't exist or at least, not in his memory. When he tries hard enough to remember who, the only thing that comes to mind is carmine red. But what does that colour even mean to him?

Nevertheless, this is not important right now. Not even the weird wrong feeling starts to scratch the back of his throat with emotional pain.

* * *

It wasn't till Nijimura and their coach appointed him as captain of the team that Midorima felt all things were now out of proportions.

He knew it inside, everything was going wrong. He wasn't criticizing their decisions, but he doesn't feel that he's up for the job. As if there is someone more suited to it, but Midorima can't put his finger just who that someone is.

And without any evident theory, Midorima officially becomes the Teikou team's captain. Everyone congratulated him, but he doesn't even feel an ounce of joy from it.

* * *

Ever since he became the club's captain, Midorima spent most of his free time at school in the clubroom playing Shogi. He wasn't even sure what made him choose that game, but he did, and played it mostly by himself.

"_I d- n-t -ow def-t."_

He still unsatisfied that he became the captain, but when he's here, he feels rather secure. As they say, there is security in knowing that you will lose.

"**Then I'll teach you eventually."**

…_What? To whom did he speak to? And lose? How can he lose if he's playing alone?_

And he realizes that all these were getting out of hand. Not only does he insist that someone should be existing, he's talking to air too.

The bespectacled boy felt so frustrated in his confusion, his game abandoned as he buried his head in his arms.

"**Who are **_**you**_**? Why aren't you **_**here**_**?"**

And each time he remembers that he's forgetting something, there's a very strange feeling in his heart, something of dread, of pain and of loneliness. He's not lacking something, he's missing it.

He's missing it to the point he can't breathe.

* * *

Soon, Aomine together with Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Haizaki made a revolution in the basketball world with their abilities.

They were named as the Generation of Miracles.

Everyone's talent in basketball just suddenly bloomed and they just, broke apart, for the lack of better term. Yes, they won, but everyone's changed to an irredeemable point. Everyone has their own choices of schools, and Midorima decided to join Shuutoku.

He meets Takao Kazunari, who eventually pointed to him one fact.

"**Are you really this anti-social? It's a miracle for you to be captain of the Generation of Miracles."**

…That's right. He's not the captain character, but for some reason he is, and he knows that it feels wrong but he can't point out why so he surrenders and let the sinking feeling bring his mood down the whole day.

* * *

The next time he met one of his old teammates, it was already far in the Interhigh.

He's going to go against Touou, which is the school where Aomine went to. He also feels that this is wrong. As if he shouldn't be the one playing this game. Someone else… no, another team should be playing this game. Senshinkan? No, that doesn't feel right. Maybe Seirin… but how could they? They got this first year Kagami Taiga whose abilities could reach the Generation of Miracles but that combi still has a lot of work to do…

…_Combi?_ No, Kagami isn't part of any tandem plays. Why did Midorima think of combi?

In the end, his team loses, but not without a fight.

* * *

In Winter Cup opening ceremonies, he felt the need to go somewhere, and soon found himself leaving his team and aimlessly walking when he found his old teammates by the stairs, everyone except Haizaki.

"**Oh! Midorimacchi! You're here too."** Kise waves cheerfully at him while holding his phone.

Midorima raises his brow at them, just why in the world they are gathering in this place. **"And why are you all here?"**

Murasakibara scratched his head, but then nothing seems to come to mind and replied. **"I don't know. Felt like it."**

"**Huh? How can that even happen?"** Midorima immediately retaliated, unintentionally raising his voice a bit.

"**Me too, I just kind-of felt like it."** Kise admitted as well.

Perhaps they were all feeling the same thing? Did they all know something was wrong?

"**What's with these pointless things we do?"** Aomine, who has been silent the whole time, finally gave his two cents.

"**I can ask you the same, Aomine."**

But the ace shrugged his question. **"I don't know. But there's something missing."**

And this confirms Midorima's suspicions.

* * *

Winter Cup semi-finals was Touou versus Kaijo, and Shuutoku versus Rakuzan.

Shuutoku fought their best. Rakuzan got three Crownless Generals, but in the light of Midorima and Takao's combi, Shuutoku still won, just barely though.

"_S-ep, V-eran K-ng."_

And Midorima finds this so wrong and shares his apprehension to Takao.

"**You don't want us to win?"**

And no, it's not like that. Midorima wants to win, of course. But still there is this bugging feeling that this isn't how it should be. He shouldn't be winning this game like _this_ just like how Touou isn't supposed to get to the semi-finals but Seirin…?

Why Seirin again? Midorima clutches his left temple as a shot of pain goes through his head.

"**Are you alright, Shin-chan?"** Takao asked in concern but his voice never came through.

Flashes of images, of a person he was sure he saw somewhere, filled his mind so much that it would break his head but somehow the moment they flash in his mind, they're being forcefully erased in his head.

"_Shintarou."_

A very familiar voice comes to mind, and the colour red complimenting it. But this time, it lingers, as if daring not to be erased, but rather, to be remembered.

"**Shin-chan? Do you want me to call the coach?"** Takao's worry reached its peak as Midorima never replied back to him.

"**No, I'm fine,"** he shrugged his head **"I just need a walk, I'll be right back." **And Midorima walked out of the Winter Cup venue.

It was that voice. That was what he was missing. He was sure of it.

And as his thoughts occupied his mind as he walks, he barely noticed the Rakuzan team gathering around a boy in Rakuzan uniform.

…Isn't that the boy who always beat Midorima in scoring highest and topped in Teikou?

He really didn't mean to eavesdrop but Midorima felt a boding feeling about it.

"**Sei-chan, thank you for watching the game, I know you're busy with the student council, sorry if we didn't get to win." **Mibuchi Reo, the shooting guard of Rakuzan and also one of the Crownless Generals, casually approached the red haired boy.

The youngest one shook his head and smiled, **"No, you were all great in what you do, Hayama-senpai, Mibuchi-senpai and Nebuya-senpai."**

"_Win-ng is everythi-; -ners writ- -tory and los- are wip- -t of it."_

And that smile, it was also very familiar to Midorima. He had seen it a few times, cherished it, but when he thinks about it, he had never spent much time around that boy, so why?

Mibuchi lightly hugged the smaller boy and whined, **"But if Sei-chan was in our team, I bet we'll breeze through all the games."**

Hayama Koutarou, also one of the Crownless Generals clapped his hand in acknowledgement, **"Oh, Akashi's is a great strategist, maybe a point guard? I think get what you mean, Reo-nee!"**

_"I - -solute. I can se- - -ntiret- of t- -ture. It is b- - -mple m-er to chan- it."_

And Akashi lightly laughed at the antics of his seniors, and the bespectacled boy find that laugh so dear, he just want to go up to them and just hug the shorter boy. **"I'm flattered, but I never played basketball though."**

And those words brought a very painful memory in Midorima's head.

"_If it'll turn out like this, I wish I never played basketball."_

Why? Why would those words hurt so much than it should? He shouldn't be this affected about someone he hadn't even talked with.

"**Oh, then I'll teach you!"** Nebuya Eikichi, Rakuzan's center, enthusiastically offered after staying out of the conversation till that point.

Akashi just shrugged his head and replied, **"I don't think I'll be any good at it though. I'll just lose."**

"_Since I always win, I'm always right."_

Mibuchi pouted and then asked, **"Here you go again Sei-chan; you're being too humble. We know you're good at anything you try. Why not basketball?"**

As if stupefied by the question, Akashi's mind just blanked out and replied, **"Why not? I wonder…"**

"**Eh? You don't know why? I clearly thought it's because you knew you were too short—" **Nebuya put in his thoughts but immediately interrupted by Mibuchi. **"Shut up you Gorilla! Sei-chan is not short, just vertically challenged!"**

The short boy forced a laugh and commented, **"I know you're trying to defend me Mibuchi-senpai, but what you said and he said are practically the same thing."**

"_Your head is too high."_

Mibuchi forced Nebuya's head down as he apologized, **"I'm sorry Sei-chan! But I'm sure your height wouldn't be a problem so why not try? I can coach you if you want."**

"**Why… indeed…" **Akashi asked himself, wondering why he never did try basketball, considering that it should have been a sport that could pique his interest. As he tries hard to find the answer, he didn't notice the tears as they flow down his cheeks.

"**Eh?! Akashi, are you alright?"** Hayama panicked with the smaller boy's sudden display of emotions, something never heard of Akashi. Even Mibuchi found himself kneeling in front Akashi, soothing the boy's palms to calm him. **"Sei-chan? Did we say anything wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"**

"**Uh, what?"** Only when asked did Akashi notice that he was actually crying, **"No… N-no, I'm fine…" **He desperately wiped the tears away, wondering why he was crying, why the empty feeling he have since before resurfaced with the mention of basketball.

And at that same moment Midorima saw those tears, it happened.

"_I've lost. Does that mean I'm not worth anything anymore?"*_

He remembered Akashi mouthing those words, no one but Midorima seeing his silent pleas for a different outcome. Because to Akashi… losing meant being worthless, being thrown away, and being abandoned. And as someone who had pursued Akashi in order to win against him, Midorima can't say otherwise; he doesn't even have the right to correct the twisted winner-loser mentality that Akashi's father instilled in his son.

But still, he remembered everything.

Even though their fates never intertwined in this time, in this world, he still remembered. When he couldn't remember, it unsettled him, and when he didn't know what was missing, it hurts… it was hard to breathe. And so, it happened.

He remembered Akashi Seijuurou.

Not as the captain of the Generation of Miracles, but as a huge part of Midorima's life. That Akashi was –_is_- the important thing missing in his life. Not only his, but in a lot of people's lives.

Maybe it's weird, remembering something that never should've happened but still he took that one step forward. And the next step. He knew if he doesn't do it right this time, he'll forever regret it.

"**Akashi…"**

Midorima took a lot of courage from himself just to call out that name. Perhaps Akashi doesn't even remember himinthe least, but that was that, and this was this.

Akashi turned to see who called his name, wondering why that voice felt so familiar, why it resonates clearly in his mind, why it rang so painfully in his heart. He is met with green orbs behind glasses, and his –or not his- memories resurfaced. Him of playing basketball, him having teammates, him feeling complete, him… being Akashi Seijuurou.

"…**Midorima," **the name rolled off his tongue so weird, it felt wrong, and Akashi tried again.

"**Shintarou,"**

Midorima didn't know what he should say, what he should do, but there must be something he could, something… but in the end, he didn't get to say anything as Akashi's words interrupted whatever thought running in his mind.

"…**I wish I played basketball with you. With everyone."**

And Midorima thinks that perhaps, not playing basketball makes it hard for Akashi to breathe too. And of course, the high heaven is not cruel enough not to grant that wish too.

* * *

**End Notes:** YEAHH… I've been lazy. I know. And yeah, you might think that I've made Akashi too OOC, because he's not the type to say such words, but for me, Akashi is so fragile, and the sheltered type of guy. He has never lost, best in everything he does, and with money. He might be burdened with responsibilities and expectations, but other than that, he hasn't experienced any other problems (we still aren't sure if Akashi's mother is dead, or just divorced with his father, or maybe he's a child outside of marriage, we don't know so yeah). _**Thanks for reading!**_

*In the start of the story, Akashi mouthed something to Midorima, the next * is what he actually said to him.


End file.
